So What I Commited A Few Crimes
by moonbeam-135
Summary: It's not a big deal I'm just a petty thief. A few apartments and suddenly I have the NYPD after me. Do they really have nothing better to do? Now I have to go to a juvie work camp that they are trying to turn coed. This should be interesting.
1. Chapter 1

So what I committed a few crimes. It's not a big deal, I'm just a petty thief. I would never rob a bank or something like that. Just a few high end apartments and suddenly I have the NYPD after me... Do they really have nothing better to do? Now I have to go to a juvie work camp... This should be interesting.

My name is Alexandria Jonson or AJ as my friends call me. I'm 16 and currently, well formerly now, attending Manhattan school of the arts with a focus in stunts and producing. I wasn't one to be found in the spot light and being a stunt double suited me well with my multiple black belts (one of 50 teens in the country whose fists are legally weapons) and love of gymnastics. My dad was a successful business man, often dealing with Asian countries and rather than travailing back and forth every other week, he moved us to Hong kong. For a good portion of my childhood I was in Asia. That's where I leaned martial arts, I took to it naturally. But about 5 years ago my dad got killed, mom moved us back to New York City, where she went crazy. That made me my Grandparents problem, but they hand other things to do. So I lived alone, in New York city. My parents left me with a penthouse apartment, completely paid tuition, and a trust fund waiting for me at 21. Most of my friends were in fact guys and calling me a tomboy was an understatement. I am tall about 6 feet so I blended in easily enough. I had a typical slim figure that I normally hid under a baggy sweatshirt. My corn silk blond hair either in a ponytail or stuffed in a hat. My face was the only part of me that always looked like a girl. Big blue eyes, long lashes those characteristically girl aspects of my body, well let's just say those are hard to disguise. Anyway... you probably want to know what happened.

I'm not going to lie and say I was in the wrong place at the wrong time or that it was my friend's fault I was in this predicament. No it's my fault completely and totally. My greed and jealousy went to my head, I wanted more. So I decided to steal. I stared out small at first lockers, purses, you know but as time went on I got more daring I moved onto neighbors, stores, and I even picked a few pockets. I felt great it was the biggest rush in the world! Then one night I was doing a job and the police came in... The next week I was in a court room. The judge made me an offer Camp Green Lake. Or Jail.


	2. Chapter 2

Camp Green Lake. The girls looked out the window of the bus. They all had the same thought; ironic. The truth was that there was nothing green about it. There were six other girls going to green lake with AJ. They were Marisa Sanderson, Gwen Dalton, Savanna Benward, Luna Thomson, Nia Kenny, and Bella White. It was a virtually silent ride; AJ spent it listening to her iPod and staring out the window. After about four hours the girls saw a group of tents and a couple other buildings. A huge mass of boys in orange jumpsuits were waiting outside one of the buildings.

"Oh lovely a, welcoming committee." AJ said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Most of the girls mumbled in agreement.

Each girl was un-handcuffed and told to wait till they heard there name called. They were going to be introduced to the campers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Boys," Mr. Sir Called "I want all of you to be on your best behavior. We are introducing some very special new campers. Do I make myself clear?" There was a chorus of Yes Mr. Sir. "Well alright then."

The boys were slightly confused; Never before had campers been introduced this way. What made these guys so special?

"Your first new camper: Alexandria Jonson."

The boy's jaws dropped when they heard the name. It was a girl.

AJ walked off the bus. She was tall, about 6 feet, with pin straight corn silk blond hair under a red backwards base ball cap. Her eyes were bright sapphire blue and she had pale skin. She was well toned and fit, her bright red tank top clung to her figure and her jean shorts showed off her long legs.

"Hey guys. Just to let you know I prefer AJ." She said. There were a few catcalls, and plenty of opened mouths. She went to stand by the side of the bus.

"Next camper: Luna Thomson."

Luna walked off the bus head held high. She was an average height girl of 5'5". She had light brown wavy hair and celery green eyes. Her face was stern with little emotion, she looked to be 16. She wore a white t-shirt and cargo pants; you could see she was thin, but curvy. She obviously was not someone you would mess with.

"hello." She said quickly but not fast enough. Somewhere in the crowd a boy shouted

"Dude, she's a Brit!" Luna immediately sent a death glare in the direction of the voice and said sharply

"I hope you realize that a dude is a hair on an elephant's rear." She turned and stood by AJ who was chuckling under her breath at the looks on the boy's faces.

"Settle down. Alright, Bella White."

Bella practically danced of the bus. She was a short 5'4" and tiny. She resembled a pixie; Her chocolate brown hair was just long enough to put in a stubby ponytail. Her skin was olive tone, her round eyes were hazel. She looked about 14 years old and like she would not hurt a fly. She was wearing a dark green halter and brown shorts. She waved silently to the boys and stood with the others.

"Camper number 4. Nia Kenny."

Nia was about 5'7" with chocolate brown skin and dark shoulder length hair. She appeared to be about 15 years old and completely indifferent to everything. She was well built and muscular for a girl. She wore baggy jeans and a grey tank top. Her eyes gazed at the boy's unimpressed.

"What's up?" She asked as she walked over to the others.

"Alright next we have Marisa Sanderson."

She was about the same height as Luna maybe a little taller. Her hair was strawberry blond and curly her eyes were a clear blue. She was in every definition a southern bell around the age of 15. She did not appear to be very tough but she had mischievous glint in her eyes. Her outfit was a pink v-neck t-shirt and a pair of white capris.

"How are y'all?" She said in her southern drawl as she pranced to the other girls. She got many cat calls in response she grinned and winked at the boy's.

"Now our next camper: Savanna Benward."

Savanna was like a model. She has absolutely perfect caramel skin and beautiful brown hair. She was about 5'9", slim and around 16 years old. Her eyes, which were quickly covered by huge sunglasses, were honey brown. She showed no emotion and gave the impression that she was in charge. She looked over the boys in an apprising manner. Unimpressed she went to stand by the others.

"And our last camper, Gwen Dalton."

Gwen was an interesting looking girl. She was defiantly the shortest about 5'2", her hair, which was piled on top of her head in a messy bun, Looked as if its natural color was dirty blond. You couldn't be sure though because it was streaked with vibrant pink, cotton candy blue, and a deep purple. Her weird green brown eyes were framed in black square glasses. She wore layers, a lot of layers, A grey t-shirt, pink thick strap tank top, and an orange cami on top. Her shorts were dark purple and she wore yellow leggings underneath them. Her shoes were faded red converse, with different colored polka-dots on them, She was defiantly a sigh to see. She went to stand with the others.

"Now Girls, understand, right now you are the only girls on the premises. Others will be joining you over the course of the next couple of weeks. The boys have been instructed to treat you with the upmost respect. Now follow me and we will get you ready for camp tomorrow."

The girls followed Mr. Sir leaving the boys to discuss the new campers.

"So D-tent what do you think?" x-ray asked his friends.

"They seem alright to me." Squid answered "But how they ended up in this hell hole I don't understand. Most of them didn't look like they were able to hurt a fly." The boys mumbled in agreement.

"I have to say though." Armpit said " they were HOT." Again the boys agreed.

"Well boys let the games begin." X-ray grinned at his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

The 7 girls followed Mr. Sir to an air conditioned cabin the police officer behind them. Once they were all inside Mr. sat down behind his desk (which showed how truly unimportant he was it only contained a few pen and a pair of scissors) and started to explain what they would be doing with their time.

"You girls will be treated just like the boys. You will get up each morning and dig a 5 by 5 foot hole. You will eat in the mess hall, relax in the wreck room and will each get 4 shower tokens a week." He turned to get the tokens out of a cabinet behind him " The warden said that she will be checking your bags herself. I have assigned you a boy's tent to be your mentors. I'm I clear."

The girls looked at him with blank stares.

"I said am I clear?"

All the girls looked at him again until AJ spoke up.

"Crystal" she said her tone sarcastic and slightly mocking. The girls just nodded their heads in agreement.

"Good, now the warden wishes to talk to you alone so show her respect." Mr. Sri and the police officer walked out. Luna muttered under her breath

"Bloody wanker. What's he got up his ass?" The girls looked at her unaware of British slang, All except AJ who was laughing under her breath. She had spent a lot of time in Hong Kong growing up. The warden walked in a few moments later. She was a skinny woman with a mass of red hair and freckled tanned skin. Her moth was as thin as a needle. She was definitely someone the girls could respect, at least more than Mr. Sir.

"Hello ladies. I have already gone through your bags and confiscated any food or technology. I left your books, papers, journals, and what not. I will let you keep your cloths but you are still required to wear our uniform. You will have your own showers which are full stalls located behind my cabins. They are equipped with locks but I would suggest wearing a swimsuit while showering. If you need anything you can come to me as long as it's not for something stupid. I understand there are on female counselors so you will need me to go to. I will not give you special treatment. Now we are going to get you your uniforms." She turned sharply around and led the girls to a small cabin. She handed them each a canteen, and two uniforms.

"We don't have any girls shoes so you will be using whatever sneakers You brought with you. You wear this uniform while digging and during free time. Do I make myself clear?" there were mumbles from the girls.

"Good Here's your counselor Dr. Pendanski. He will show you your tents and introduce you to some of the boys."

"Girls" Dr. P said as they walked over to a dirty looking pair of tents." you will be attached to tent D. Now D stands for diligent. Your tent is right here. "He pointed to the tent on the left "but let me introduce you to the boys first." The girls followed him to the tent on the right, he knocked and asked to come in then waved the girls forward.

"Girls, this is Ricky, José, Rex, Theodore, Alan, Lewis and Zero" he said pointing to each boy "They will mentor you." The one called Rex groaned.

"Mom how many times do I have to tell you it's Zigzag, Magnet, Armpit, Squid, Barfbag and I'm X-ray."

"They all have nicknames but I prefer to call them by the name society will recognize them by. Now boys I expect you to respect each of these girls. I'm going to leave so you can all get to know each other."

(AJ POV)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked at the boys and the tent. They were all covered in dirt and looked as if they hadn't showered yet. The boys were all just staring at them so I decided to do something. Picking the nearest bed, which belonged to Squid, I sat and reached down my shirt (by now everyone was watching her confused) and she pulled out a pair of scissors.

"How did you get those?" Magnet asked "they use a metal director on you before you get on the bus. Did they not do that to you?"

"They used a metal detector before the bus but they haven't used one since. Not very smart and Mr. Sir left scissors on his desk. When he turned around a snatched them, It was too easy" I started to cut off parts of my uniform there was way too much fabric for this heat. I notice the awed stares from the people around me even some of the girl looked impressed.

"I didn't even see you take them. Nice work" Luna smiled "May I borrow them when you're done?"

"No problem. So why don't we do some introductions they girls can tell the guys were there from and why there here and if we have time the boys can tell us. Sound good." They others agreed and Savanna Started.

"K, I'm Savanna Benward, I'm From LA. I'm here cause I shot my boyfriend when I caught him cheating on me. It sucked because I got charged for the shooting and the fact that he gun wasn't registered, don't worry I didn't kill him it was merely a warning shot, in the leg." She said almost laughing as she said it. X-ray let out a low whistle and Armpit stated.

"I would not like to be on your bad side, girl." He went up and gave her a Hi five. "But I must say that is very impressive."

Luna Went next "I'm Luna. Luna Thomson. I'm from Cambridge, England. I'm here for multiple reasons. Sealing, resisting arrests, and the fact that I'm an illegal immigrant mostly. I was dumb enough to think that if I got caught that they would just send me home." She grinned at the memory. Marisa went next

"Marisa Sanderson, From Houston, Texas I'm here 'cause I'm a dealer. I never used the stuff just sold it. Easy way to make a quick buck and I got a lot of customers 'cause I'm the prettiest one out there." She smirked "And my momma told me my looks would only get me so far. Before I got in I was looking at a pretty little pink BMW. Such a shame" this caused everyone to laugh. I could see her in that type of car it just fit her so well. Nia went next

"I'm Nia Kenny I'm from Atlanta. Here cause of a gang fight. My whole crew got split up and they sent me here cause they thought I would be to violent for a girls camp. I just hope there Ok." She finished with a sigh. X-ray asked

"What was your gang's name?"

"Rips, but They called us rippers. " X-ray's Jaw dropped on the floor.

"You're that Nia! Or should I say Panther. You're the leader of one of the worst gangs in the US!" The guys were taken. X never complimented anyone.

"That's me." She said as if it were no big deal. She pointed to Bella "short-ie what's your story?" the bubble girl jumped up and excitedly began to talk.

"Well I'm Bella White, Originally from the Hampton's but then I ran away so I'm a nomad of sorts. Life is great as a wander with a Giant bank account but the only problem is that I love animals! I would collect strays, feed them care for them, and they would follow me wherever I went. I had about 40 when I was arrested. One of the dogs I got actually belonged to someone and apparently that counts as stealing so here I am!" she finished her story with a big smile and was practically bouncing on zeros bed.

"Didn't your parents care?"Squid asked, looking up from his lounging position on the bed.

"Not really they knew I had money, I graduated high school last year because I was gifted or whatever, and they made me call once a week to know I was okay." Squid nodded then looked at me. I was still sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What's your story beautiful? I didn't think angels could come to hell." If there was one thing that annoyed me it was when boys used pick up line on me, especially bad ones. I a flash he was on his back arms pinned and I was sitting on his legs.

"First off, I hate pick up lines, second I have a black belt in 6 different types of martial arts, and my fists are legal weapons. I can think of 15 way right now that would prevent you from ever having kids understand." I said letting him go. He just smirked

"Feisty, I do like a challenge." I rolled my eyes and directed my attention towards the others.

"I'm AJ from New York city. I go to Manhattan school of the arts with a focus in stunts and producing. In the last year I have stolen $50,000 worth of money, jewelry and art. I'm what you might call a cat burglar." Everyone stared at me like I was some sort of freak Squid just smirked and said

"Impressive, doll. Very impressive." In his cute southern drawl…I mean annoying.

"It's not a big deal. I pissed off some important people though and landed myself here. So that's my story. Wait we have one more person left, Gwen isn't it?" The girl I pointed to gave us all a slightly paranoid look she then turned around and walked out of the tent without saying a word. We all just looked around. I was shocked at the complete snub. Barfbag was the first to say anything.

"I wonder what her problem is. Actually I don't think I want to know." We all laughed at this even zero gave a small smile. The only one who didn't laugh was Zigzag who was staring at the exit of the tent were she had left.

"Well ladies" X said after we calmed down "You should get to bed 'cause we wake up nice and early at green lake. We'll see you tomorrow." We all left the ten after saying our good nights. I lay in bed that night before I went to sleep thought how I actually felt at home for the first time in a long time. I felt right.


End file.
